


Dangerous Desires

by Maraudersera_forever



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudersera_forever/pseuds/Maraudersera_forever
Summary: What if Will Herondale had a twin sister that had the same curse and left home with him. What if she ends up with Jem. What if Jem never became a silent brother and was cured instead.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Original Female Character(s), Tessa Gray/Will Herondale





	Dangerous Desires

In years to follow, Eloise would never be able to remember why she had decided to follow Will into that old house, but she would always say that she was glad she did. As they walked down one of the many abandoned hallways of the house a noise came from behind one of the doors. Eloise grabbed her brothers arm, silently pointed at the door and the two of them began to creep towards it. Will reached to door first and set to work trying to it, after a few moments of work slowly creaked open and as Eloise walked through the door after her brother she heard him shout out in pain and she grabbed a small dagger from her belt, but it wasn't needed because the only person in the room was a girl who seemed more scared than anything.  
"You cut me," Will said to the girl, "it might be fatal."  
The girl stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you the Magister?"  
Will tilted his head. "Dear me, massive blood loss. Death could be imminent."  
Eloise rolled her eyes. "Will, shut up! She looks scared."  
The girl looked at her as though she had just realized she was there, then she turned back to Will. "Are you the Magister?" She asked again.  
"Magister?" Will asked finally responding to the girl. "That means 'master' in Latin, doesn't it?"  
"I..." started the girl. "I suppose it does."  
"I've mastered many things in my life. Navigating the streets of London, dancing the quadrille, the Japanese art of flower arranging, lying at charades, concealing a highly intoxicated state, delighting young women with my charms..."  
"Will, stop talking, you confusing her, and me I don't even know what your saying." Said Eloise.  
Will continued. "Alas, no one has ever actually referred to me as 'the master' or 'the magister,' either. More's the pity..."  
"Are you highly intoxicated at the moment?" The girl asked and Eloise snorted with laughter.  
"How very direct, but I suppose all you Americans are, aren't you?" Said Will, looking amused. "Yes, your accent gives you away. What's your name, then?"  
The girl looked at him in disbelief. "What's my name?"  
"Don't you know it?" Asked Eloise.  
"You—you two have come bursting into my room, scared me nearly to death, and now you demand my name? What on earth are your names? And who are you, anyway?"  
"Our names are Herondale," said Will. "William and Eloise Herondale, but everyone calls us Will and Elsie. Is this ready your room? Not very nice, is it?" Will walked to the window and looked around the room, waving his hands at ropes that were sitting on the bed. "Do you often sleep tied to the bed?"  
Eloise saw the girl blush and she handed the girl her witch light. "Here. Hold this." This girl took it as Will looked out the window.  
"Pity we're on the third floor. My sister and I could manage the jump, but it would probably kill you. No, we must go through the door and take our chances in the house."  
"Go through the— What?" Said the girl, looking confused. "I don't understand."  
"How can you not understand?" Said Eloise, pointing at the girl's books. "You read novels. Obviously, we're here to rescue you. Doesn't my brother look like Sir Galahad? 'My strength is as the strength of ten, Because my heart is pure—'"  
Something echoed far in the house, the sound of a door slamming.  
Will cursed and sprang away from the window and looked down at his injured hand. "I'll need to take care of this later. Come along..."  
"Miss Gray," said the girl faintly. "Miss Theresa Gray."  
"Miss Gray," Will repeated. "Come along, then, Miss Gray."  
Eloise walked over to the door and tried to open it but nothing happened.  
"It won't work," said Tessa. "The door cannot be opened from the inside."  
Eloise grinned and grabbed her stele, "Can't it?" She placed the stele on the door and began to draw the opening rune.  
"You're drawing?" Tessa demanded. "I don't really see how they can possibly—"  
Eloise finished the rune and with a sound of cracking glass the door sprang open.  
"Let's go." Said Will and and he walked out the door followed quickly by Eloise and Tessa. From above them came a scream.  
"They've found you missing," Will said. Tessa slowed her pace and Will pulled her forward.  
"Aren't we going out the front door?" Tessa asked.  
"We can't," said Eloise. "The building's surrounded. There's a line of carriages pulled up out front. We appear to have arrived at an unexpectedly exciting time." She and Will started down the stairs again and Tessa followed.  
"No."  
"But you were expecting someone called the Magister?" They were in a cellar now and they kept walking as Will continued to talk. "By the Angel, it's like the ninth circle of Hell down here—"  
"The ninth circle of Hell is cold," said Tessa.  
Will and Eloise stared at her. "What?" Said Will.  
"In the Inferno," said Tessa. "Hell is cold. It's covered in ice."  
Will stared. "Give me the witch light." Tessa looked at him blankly. "The stone. Give me the stone."  
Will took it from her and light blazed throughout the corridor as spoke to Tessa once more. "As for the temperature of Hell, Miss Gray, let me give you a piece of advice. The handsome young fellow and his sister who are trying to rescue you from a hideous fate are never wrong. Not even if one of them says the sky is purple and made of hedgehogs." Eloise rolled her eyes and she started down a new corridor, but Tessa grabbed her arm. "No! Not that way. There's no way out. It's a dead end."  
"Correcting us again, I see." Said Will but he motioned for his sister to turn around and they started in the other direction.  
"Mr and Miss Herondale," Tessa said, "did my brother send you to find me?"  
Will looked her curiously. "Never heard of your brother," he said and Eloise watched Tessa's face become crestfallen. "And outside of the last ten minutes, Miss Gray, we'd never heard of you either. We've been following the trail of a dead girl for near on two months. She was murdered, left in an alley to bleed to death. She'd been running from something." The corridor ended in a forked point and they continued to the left. "There was a dagger beside her, covered in blood. It had a symbol on it. Two snakes, swallowing each other's tails."  
"That's the same symbol that's on the side of the Dark Sisters' carriage—That's what I call them, Mrs. Dark and Mrs. Black." Said Tessa  
"You're not the only one that calls them that, the other Downworlders do the same," said Eloise. "We discovered that fact while investing the symbol. I must have carried that knife through a hundred Downworld haunts, searching for someone who might recognize it. We offered a reward for information. Eventually the name of the Dark Sisters came to our ears."  
"Downworld?" Questioned Tessa. "Is that a place in London?"  
"Never mind that," said Will. "My sister here is boasting of our investigative skills, and I would prefer she do it without interruption."  
All of a sudden a voice echoed down the corridor. "Miss Gray. Oh, Miss Gray. Where are you?"  
Tessa froze. "Oh, God, they've caught up with—"  
Will grabbed her wrist and the three of them took off, running down the corridor. "Miss Gray! We shan't let you run, you know. We shan't let you hide! We'll find you, poppet. You know we will." Came the voices of the Dark Sisters once more and Eloise swung around a corner, Will and Tessa not far behind only to come face to face with large metal doors. Will flung himself against them and they burst open causing him to stumble through as Tessa and Eloise followed him, slamming the doors behind them as they went.  
"Where are we?" Tessa whispered. "Are we safe?" Will raised his hand, illuminating the room in witch light. They were in a sort of very large cell. There were long wooden tables running along the room. The walls, ceilings, and floors were stone and there was a large drain in the middle of the room. There was only one window and no doors besides the one they had just come through. The worst part of the room though, we're the dead bodies laying on the tables, there were blood stained knives and machinery scattered around the bodies.  
There was a loud crashing sound and the doors shuddered and Tessa cried out. "Mr. Herondale!"  
Will and Eloise turned and a voice came fro mother other side of the door. "Miss Gray! Come out now, and we won't hurt you!"  
"They're lying," said Tessa quickly.  
"Oh, do you really think so?" Said Will, packing as much sarcasm as possible into the sentence. Eloise grabbed a heavy looking clog and flung at the window, the glass shattered and Eloise yelled out into the night, "Henry! Some assistance, please! Henry!"  
"Who's Henry?" Tessa demanded but the doors shuddered again and cracks appeared in the metal. Eloise watched as Tessa ran to the table and grabbed a bloody hacksaw. The doors burst open and the Dark Sisters stood in the doorway. "Little Miss Gray," said Mrs, Black. "You ought to know better than to run. We told you what would happen if you ran again..."  
"Then do it!" Tessa yelled. "Whip me bloody. Kill me. I don't care! I won't let you give me to the Magister! I'd rather die!"  
"What an unexpectedly sharp tongue you have, Miss Gray," said Mrs. Black as she slipped off her her hand. "Perhaps if we cut it out of your head, you'd learn to mind your manners." As Mrs. Black moved toward Tessa, Eloise saw Will pull out his seraph blade and Eloise grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it in her bow and they both jumped in front of Tessa.  
"Get out of my way, little Nephilim warriors." Said Mrs. Black. "And take your seraph blades and Bows with you. This is not your battle."  
"You're wrong about that." Will narrowed his eyes. "We've heard some things about you, my lady. Whispers that run through Downworld like a river of black poison. We've been told you and your sister will pay handsomely for the bodies of dead humans, and you don't much mind how they get that way."  
"Such a fuss over a few mundanes." Mrs. Dark chuckled. "We have no quarrel with you, Shadowhunters, unless you choose to pick one. You have invaded our territory and broken Covenant Law in doing so. We could report you to the Clave—"  
"While the Clave disapproves of trespassers, idly they take an even darker view of be heading and skinning people. They're peculiar that way," Eloise said coldly.  
"People?" Mrs. Dark spat. "Mundanes. You care no more about them than we do." She looked at Tessa. "Have they told you what they really are? They aren't human—"  
"You're one to talk," said Tessa, trembling.  
"And has she told you what she is?" Mrs. Black demanded of Will and Eloise. "About her talent? What she can do?"  
"If I were to venture a guess," Will replied, "I would say it has something to do with the Magister."  
Mrs. Dark looked suspicious. "You know of the Magister?" She looked at Tessa. "Ah, I see. Only what she has told you. The Magister, little boy and girl angels, is more dangerous than yo I could ever imagine. And he has waited a long time for someone with Tessa's ability. You might even say he is the one who caused her to be born—"  
Her words were cut off as the whole east wall of the room suddenly caved in.


End file.
